Arendelle University AU
by Disney-Movies-4-Ever
Summary: Elsa and Anna Summers go to Arendelle University for college. Along the way, there'll be trials, tribulations and most of all, LOVE, FAITH AND FRIENDSHIP!
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle University AU!

**This is my second attempt on a fic, and I came up with this a while back. So, rate, review, favorite and follow! The Arendelle University idea belongs to it's respectful owner, and so does Anna and Elsa's last name.**

*** Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few surnames * This is also modern and in our universe, so none of them have powers.**

**Without further ado, the FIC! - Jen**

As Anna and Elsa were walking on the AU main campus a week before they were going to attend the college on a tour, whilst looking at flyers and forms from current students, they ran into an old friend of theirs, Olaf Lovell. " Anna and Elsa Summers?" Olaf asked the sisters after glancing at them. "Yep." Anna and Elsa said in chorus, " Olaf Lovell?" Elsa asked. " Yep!" he replied, smiling before walking away, after a good hug, of course.

A week later, the Summers sisters were back on the AU campus, they went in, gave the required information and joined their roommate, Rapunzel Gothel, a tall, slim girl with pixie cut dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes. " Hi! You guys must be my new roomies! I'm Rapunzel Gothel, by the way." Rapunzel squealed, the dorm walls were covered with her paintings. " We are. I'm Elsa Summers and this is my sister, Anna." Elsa said, gesturing in Anna's direction and smiling. Anna smiled and asked, " Did you paint all of these, Rapunzel?", motioning in the painting's directions. "I did, when I was locked up by my deranged mother. Oh, and call me Punzie!" Punzie said. " Will do, and, if you don't mind, call me Els." Elsa said. " K!" Punzie and Anna said at the same time.

The next day, after breakfast, the girls headed to the campus' 'quad' to meet up with Hiccup( HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon), Merida Dunbroch ( Brave), Jack Frost ( ROTG, Rise of The Guardians), Kristoff ( Frozen) and Flynn ( Tangled). " Hey guys! This is Anna and Elsa Summers, they're my roomies!" Punzie told her other friends once they joined them. The very second Jack and Elsa's eyes locked, it was as if they were the only people within a one foot radius. " Earth to Jack and Elsa!" Punzie said after about 2 minutes. " Looks like a certain duo's been hit by the arrow again!" Hiccup ( Hic) joked. Jack and Elsa blushed furiously, and in chorus said, " What? You guys are fucked up." "Ooooooooh! DENIAAALL!" Punzie yelled. " Yep. Yeh've got it splattered all of ova yeh!" Mer put in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Now for review answers!**

**007: I'll continue! There is more is store! ( haha, that rhymes!)**

**Jen25: Thanks! The ' arrow again' part meant that Jack and Elsa were a thing previously. Yay! The Arendelle University idea belongs to it's respectful owner, not me.**

**All I can say is, FLUFF, FLUFF, AND MORE FLUFF IS IN STORE! **

The next day at breakfast, Punzie, Flynn, Hiccup, Jack, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff sat at a table together and chatted. "So, is it true? Jelsa is a thing again?" Anna asked. "What? No!" Jack and Elsa said, one again, in chorus. " Aww! You guys even say the same things!" Punzie squealed. " Okay, so let me get this straight, Jelsa **isn't **a thing again?" Kristoff asked. " Totally! Can't you see that Jelsa is **obviously a thing and that they're, like, made for each other**?" Punzie said. " I see. We **HAVE **to get them on date!" Anna replied, smiling mischievously. Jack and Elsa were just babbling away, laughing or smiling occasionally. " I believe it. Jelsa has **GOT **to be a thing again." Flynn said after whispering his idea of getting the two together again, which was that they were going to get the two in the same room, make a conversation, leave and wait for so something to happen. " Nope. That's not gonna work." Hiccup replied and then told the others his genius plan, get Jack and Elsa in the same room, get a conversation going, convince Jack to ask Elsa ask Elsa out first, though and BOOM, instant Jelsa. " That's perfect!" Punzie said. " What's perfect?" Elsa asked. " Nothing ." she replied as Jack and Elsa continued their conversation about ice.

The next day, after morning classes, Kristoff and Hiccup decided to put the first leg of 'Plan Jelsa' into action by convincing Jack to ask Elsa out. " Dude, you've got to ask Elsa out." Kristoff told Jack, " Yeah, she's totally into you." Hiccup chimed in. " You think so?" Jack asked, skeptical. " We know so." Hiccup replied. " K. I'll do that." he ( Jack) replied, leaving his, Hiccup and Kristoff's dorm to find Elsa. Meanwhile, Punzie, Mer and Anna were telling Elsa how into her Jack was. " You think so?" " Girl, we don't think, we know." Punzie said as if this were a known fact. "Okay. If he's that into me, he'll probably ask me out. " Elsa said as she went off to find Jack. Elsa and Jack ended up meeting the rest in their usual meeting place, the quad. " My mom was all ' Mother knows best' and I'm thinking, ' who the hell do you think you are telling **ME **who knows best, BITCH?' I swear to God, she was a bitch to unknown levels, all because she thought I was 'magic' or 'special', some shit I don't know how she came up with." Punzie told her friends about her mentally insane mother. " Well, look at the time, we gotta go, guys!" Flynn told Punzie, Kristoff, Anna, Mer and Hiccup before they left. " What was that all about?' Elsa said after the group left. " Dunno. I guess they have to do something." Jack guessed. " I suppose." she replied. " So, uh, you free Saturday night?" Jack asked. " Yeah, why?" Elsa asked, thinking, 'OMFG, OMFG, he's asking ME OUT!' " I was, uh, thinking maybe, um, you and me could, uh, go on a, uhm, date?" he replied sheepishly, only to be utterly surprised by Elsa's reply, " That souns AWESOME!Come get around 7." Holy shit, Jack thought, I actually got her to go with me. Wow. And Elsa was all butterflies and snowflakes in her mind. OH MY GOD. I'm going out with him! OMG. Calm down, El, she thought, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you still reading! This chapter is gonna be full of fun and the occasional snow!**

**Now for the reviews!**

**Guest: I'll cut out the swears a little. Thanks! New chapters are to come!**

**Jen25: Thanks! Good. Cliffhangers are my thing..teehee **

**Thank you those who are still reading! **

**As usual, onto the FIC!- Jen**

Time seemed to have been slowed down the week before Elsa and Jack's date, because for the two of them, that Saturday couldn't have come fast enough. For her major, Elsa had chosen literature and the professor was Delphia Ralston ( **Note: I made this character and her novels up entirely**), author of at least 6 or 7 New York Times Bestsellers. During class that day, Mrs. Ralston assigned something that took the whole class by surprise; the students had had to write a 4-chapter book on anyone, in anytime and in any place. ' What the fuck is she thinking?' Elsa thought after the assignment was assigned. Leaving class Elsa had a very, if this is the right word for it, **odd** idea, she was going to write about her and Jack. ( **Note Again: This is one of the things in my original idea, I changed a lot of it.**) Then came the day Anna, Flynn, Punzie, Anna and Kristoff had planned out perfectly, as well as the day Jack had had planned out in his mind, oh, the things that he thought of. Elsa, however, was an over-boiling pot of nerves, she was nervous and excited at the same time, yet also she had thoughts of her own, thoughts that won't be told on this page. So, at around 5 o'clock, Punzie, Mer, Anna and Elsa got to work on what Elsa was going to wear, while the rest of the guys did the same, with Jack, though. Next, at 7 o'clock or so, Jack went to get Elsa for their date, he was also a over-boiling pot of excitement and nervousness. He knocked on the door, to his surprise, Elsa opened it and stepped out, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Jack." she said, smiling. And off they went, oblivious to the hidden surveillance cameras watching them, with the rest of the group observing from Flynn's TV.


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

**Hi guys! I'm a little saddened by the amount of reviews..:( Anyway, thank you again, lovely readers! Jack and Elsa have some things are theirs minds about that 'date', and the rest are still watching…Mwahahahaha..**

**Thank y'all again!- Jen**

Jack had decided to take Elsa ice skating. ( A/N:** Elsa almost had been responsible for Anna's death when they were young, like in Frozen, except that they were ice skating. Also, Jack and Elsa had dated before, in high school, before the Summers' moved to Arendelle.**) " J-Jack, why in the name of God are we at an ice skating rink? I was about the width of a piece of paper to killing Anna the last time, remember?!" Elsa scolded, remembering the fatal accident resulting in her sister's near death, causing her to retreat from skating ever since. " Um, we could go somewhere else, or.." Jack started, before Elsa had pushed that thought behind her and was already on the ice. Jack saw Elsa, got his skates on and joined her on the ice. " Ya know what? I feel better now, with you, Jack." she ( Elsa) said, a wide smile on her face. "That's awesome, El! You needed this break from that brick wall of isolation." Jack replied, grinning as well. Then, Elsa started singing. Yes, RANDOM SINGING! ( A/N: **The song Elsa sung was 'Let it Go', Demi Lavato version!**) Despite the weirdness of the situation, Jack randomly sang along. When they were finished, Jack kissed Elsa and Elsa kissed Jack. ( Win-Win situation, right?) Little did they know, Flynn had cameras practically **EVERYWHERE**, and after that display of affection, there were ' Yes's, ' 'Woop's ' and ' Finnally's' from Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff, Merida, Anna and Punzie. The next thing that came out of Jack and Elsa's mouths, a simple 'I love you' sent them into more yelling, screaming, a little crying and cheers,random happy dances and most of all, triumphant grins. While all that was going on, Jack and Elsa were in their own little world, kissing again before going to a restaurant, kissing for the fourth time and doing something none could have **EVER **imagined…They had had..sex..

A/N: **That last part probably freaked you out, poor readers. I'm sorry, I found that fitting.**

**Till the next chapter. -Jen**


	5. Chapter 5: The assignment

**Hello lovely readers! I'm back, I got my computer token up for ALL of spring break..Anyway, I should probably change the thing from T to M, whatcha guys think? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank y'all again! May the odds ever be in your favor and have a good one! -Jen**

" You did what and then did what now?!" Punzie yelled at Elsa the day after the rendezvous. " Well, we went out to eat, came back, and…And, uhm.. had s-sex…" Elsa nervously. " OMG! Elsa, all I've got to say is, you must REALLY like Jack to have done THAT!" she ( Punzie) replied, dragging Elsa to meet the others at the Quad. Once there, Punzie started telling the rest what Elsa had told her, and to their surprise, Flynn, Hiccup, Kristoff, Anna and Merida wooped, cheered, danced a little and hugged. " Why are you yelling? It's NOT that big of a deal!" Jack said, suddenly a bit angry. " It is a 'big deal', you guys had sex, MEANING, JELSA IS A THING AGAIN AND YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Olaf said, having heard everything. " Olaf! When'd you get here?" Elsa asked, clearly confused. " Just a minute ago, I heard from ' You must REALLY like Jack' to the end of the cheering!" Olaf replied, grinning. " Oh, good God.." Elsa sighed, glaring at her friends, and then at Jack. " Now that you guys have stopped fangirling, we ( Jelsa) can tell you what the hell ACTUALLY happened!" Jack said, annoyed, and told the full story of what had happened ( chapter 4, minus the parts in Flynn's dorm). " Holy…" Anna began, before Punzie said, " Shit…". " Holy shit is right. That was, uh..fuck! Um…" Hic tried to say, " That was FUCKING AWESOME! I can't believe the two people that hated the other's existence for a whole year wound up screwing each other!" Flynn said, astounded. " Awesome? Maybe. I think the whole thing was insane." Mer said, ignoring the others ( minus Jelsa) were looking shocked and amazed. " Well, uh, we'll see you guys later!" Elsa and Jack said together, Jack heading back to his dorm.

( Two Day Time Skip) -

On Monday, Mrs. Ralston decided that the assignments were due. ( A/N: The class isn't literature anymore, it's writing, or whatever that kind of thing would be, BTW). ' Oh, yay, those assignments are due..' Elsa thought, before the tall woman ( Mrs. Ralston) began taking up the 18-34 page assignments. "For the next project, look to the person to your left. That person will be your partner for writing a novel manuscript." Ironically enough, the person sitting next to Elsa was the infamous Jack. ' Oh shoot..' the two thought at the same time, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Review if you can, thanks! Thank all of you that are still reading! **

**Review Answers: **adrianazaba:** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! I might take that into consideration!**

**Bye for now!**

**- Jen**


	6. Chapter 6: Fights and the

**Hi you guys! I hope you guys are ready for a little dash of DRAMA! Thank you all sososososososososo much! **

**'Til next time,**

**-Jen**

At lunch, the group met at their usual table. " Yes or no, did Plan Jelsa work or not?" Kristoff asked Flynn, Punzie, Anna, Merida and Hiccup. " Yep." they confirmed, glancing to the platinum blonde and the silvery-white haired duo. " Whatcha talking' about?" Elsa asked, not realizing that what she said was totally not like her. " Who the hell are you and what have you done with my sister?!" Anna asked in a slightly joking way. " I am your sister! What are you talking about? I'm the same person!" Elsa replied, out of character once again. " Woah, Els. Calm down." Punzie said in an attempt to calm Elsa a little bit. " Calm down? How the in the hell can I?!" Elsa roared, sort of angry. " Holy shit…" Merida whispered to herself. " Elsa, calm down a little, sit down, and eat." Flynn said, curious as to why Elsa was acting so weird. The reason why, my friends, is because she was pregnant and hormones where all over the place. But only Elsa knew. " What's wrong, Elsa?" Punzie asked gently, she sure as heck didn't want Elsa to lash out again. " Well, if you must know…" Elsa began, but was cut off by Anna saying, " pregnant!" "What the damn hell?! How'd you know?" she asked Anna. " I could tell." Anna replied. " What the hell, Elsa? Why in the fuck would you not tell me, considering I was the one that you pregnant in the first place?" Jack yelled, agitated. " Holy shit..This doesn't sound good…" Kristoff said quietly. " How about we move this conversation somewhere else?" Punzie suggested, people had begun to stare. So, the group went to the quad and the yelling came pouring down. " Seriously, Elsa! Why the fuck would you not tell me that?!" Jack yelled, " I was going to, BUUT a little something called school got in the way! And now here we are, in middle of a college campus, YELLING SO THAT EVVVERYYYBODY KNOWS OUR BUSINESS now!" Elsa roared. " When did you even find out about this?" Jack asked, having calmed down enough to speak without yelling. " This morning, I had a pregnancy test on hand..Don't ask why, and that's how I found out." Elsa said, on the verge of tears. " Let's all go enjoy a nice cup coffee, shall we?" Flynn suggested and they did just so. " Now, both of you apologize. Right now." Punzie said. " I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack said at the same time Elsa said, " I'm sorry, Jack." "We'll leave you two alone." Anna said as the rest left. Elsa burst into tears. " I'm really, really sorry, Jack.." was all she could manage between tears. " I'm sorry too, Elsa, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Jack said, hating seeing Elsa in tears. After she'd wiped her eyes, Elsa said, " Let's go build a snowman." It was snowing lightly..It was their kind of weather.

**A/N: DUUNN DUNN DUHHH… **

**Elsa's pregnant AND Jelsa had a fight so,**

**BWUNN BWUNN BWAAA!**

**'Til next time,**

**-Jen**


	7. Chapter 7: Cheesy Movie Night

**Hi again guys! Did you like chapter 6? I hope you did, 'cause this one will be EVEN BETTER! Thank you all who are still reading! **

**'Til next time,**

**-Jen**

The next day, Elsa woke up wanting to not even leave her bed. Entering the bathroom, because of her pregnancy, there came the morning sickness. And it wasn't nice this time. " Ugh.." Elsa groaned. Anna woke up, too, and asked, " What's wrong El? Morning sickness?" "Yeah..It sucks double ass…" Elsa replied, throwing up again. " Need anything? Food? Drink? Cheesy old movies and chocolate?" Anna asked, " Cheesy old movies and chocolate sounds nice." Elsa said, throwing an old T-shirt on over her PJs. Punzie woke up just as Anna and Elsa were going to get chocolate. " What are you doing? Let me guess, cheesy old movies and chocolate?" she asked the sisters. " Yup!" Anna replied with lots of enthusiasim, " Uh huh.." Elsa said groggily. " Elsa, you sit and pick out the movies while Anna and I get the chocolate and popcorn." Punzie said before following Anna to the cafeteria. " Let's see..Commando, no.. Revenge of the Ninja..fuck no..Roxanne..yup..Kuffs..no..'68's version of Romeo and Juliet..no..DiCaprio and Danes' version of Romeo and Juliet..yup..I've always had a crush on DiCaprio..High Anxiety…yep..The Princess Bride..yup..I might watch that one twice..Fried Green Tomatoes..eww, taste wise..yup…That's it..Nope..Frozen 2013..HELL YEAH! It's not cheesy, but I love Idina Menzel..Bloodsport…yup.. Red Dawn..yup..I'm done…" Elsa said, organizing the movies into alphabetical order and waiting for her roommates to get back. In a minute or so, Anna and Punzie came back with one of the largest amounts of chocolate Elsa had ever seen. " Holy shit you guys!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna and Punzie proceeded to sift through the stack of movies and agreed with them all. " Which one first?" Punzie asked," The one that comes first in alphabetical order." Elsa replied. ( Kuffs). After all the other movies, the girls, Elsa specifically, stumbled upon all 8 Harry Potter movies. " OH. MY. MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" Elsa said, then popped the one in. ( Harry Potter and the Sorcerer/ .Philosopher's Stone). The three spent the entire day eating movie watching, Punzie falling asleep last.

Two month time skip)

The little fairy of pregnancy was not nice at all, it gave Elsa pure hell in all caps. " Ya know what? I think that little fairy was pissed off at me.." she said one day to the rest of the group. " You'll be okay Elsa, just don't, ya know, scare the shit out us once that thing is ready blow." Flynn said. " What..? How could you say that?! That's, like, one of the least best things you can say to somebody in that kind of situation!" Merida exclaimed loudly. " K.." Flynn replied, " Famous last word.." Kristoff muttered.

**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Good. More is to come! Thank you all again! **

**'Til next time,**

**-Jen**


	8. Chapter 8: Winter Break ( Part 1)

**Hai guise! This chapter is going to be gooooood, trust me. What could go wrong with a platinum blonde pregnant woman, who happens to looove winter, an optimistic strawberry blonde, another optimist person, a brunette, another brunette pretty much obsessed in his own appearance, yet another brunette, a scrawny, viking-like one, a silver haired guy, and a dirty blonde outdoorsy guy in winter in the moutains of Norway? And all of them just happen to be college students? We'll just see..**

**DUN DUN DUHHH**

**'Til next time,**

**-Jen **

The Tuesday before Christmas break at lunch, Anna, knowing that most of the group wouldn't be doing anything for the holidays, said, " How about we all stay at Elsa and I's cabin in the Norwegian mountains for Christmas break?". While most of the group considered this offer, Elsa was busily stuffing her face with food. " Elsa, just because you're eating for two doesn't mean you can just scarf down cheeseburgers junk food. Substantial stuff is better." Hiccup told Elsa. ( **A/N: I got that bit from 'Spilling Ink' by Anne Mazer and Ellen Potter**). Merida and Punzie's parents would be okay with them staying, considering they were related on their moms' sides. Kristoff decided to go home to his quite large family, Hiccup was going, Olaf was going, Jack was going, and Punzie and Merida were going. The next day, the friends had gone home, most to pack, one to stay. Mr. and Mrs. Summers knew of Elsa's pregnancy, and to the sisters' surprise, took the news well. When Anna and Elsa got inside, Helene, their mother, rush towards them, Elsa specifically. " Are you doing well? How far along are you?" Mrs. Summers asked, a bit of worry in her voice. " We're fine and I'm 4 months along." Elsa said reassuringly with a small smile. " You need rest, Elsa. Anna, go and watch one of those 'Cheetah Girls' movies if you want, if not, help yourself to the hot chocolate." Helene said. Elsa did look extremely tired, was tired and did as her mother told. Anna, however, got some hot chocolate, popped popcorn and watched all three Cheetah Girls movies.

The next day, the group, minus Kristoff, went to the Summers' cabin in the North Mountain ( Frozen reference..XD). All but Jack and Elsa were wearing heavy coats. Elsa looked like shit, complete and utter shit. " What's wrong, Els?" Jack asked her, " Nothing..It's just the pregnancy fairy is extremely horrible.." she ( Elsa) answered, wanting to fall asleep right then and there. " Hallelujah!" Elsa shouted when they reached the cabin. The rest of the group eyed her as if she were crazy. " What? Room are on a 'dibs' basis!" she said, running into the small house, reached her room, and shouted, "DIBS!" loudly. The rest chose theirs, Jack deciding to room with Elsa. " Ya know, Elsa, you look prettier than usual all tired." Jack said, smirking his usual devious smirk. " Uh uh.." she ( Elsa) replied, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning, Elsa woke up feeling recharged. But, she knew it wouldn't last long. Nevertheless, Elsa intended to go a full day without taking any naps or falling asleep. Going downstairs, she noticed the living and dining rooms inhabited, yet the last time Elsa checked, it was 6 'o'clock in the morning. She yawned and got some coffee. " Do you guys notice something? Elsa actually doesn't look really tired." Anna said, her brow furrowing in confusion. " Dunno. I guess it was because I actually got a good night's rest." Elsa replied, taking a sip of her coffee, going up the stairs, and proceeding to drink the rest of her coffee with a good book.

**Hai readers! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you sossososososossososo much for the continuing support, it makes me feel special! **

**'Till next time,**

**- Jen**


End file.
